matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Subtext (Episode 6.2)
NV23-06 - Zion Critical Mission 2 (storyline cinematic 6.2) by adam_burton e nevelatte Missione 2: Sottotitoli Mission Details: Attend a meeting between Niobe and Machines Tyndall: Warrior, it is time to hold the meeting between Niobe and machinery. Ghost wants to talk to you before you see Niobe. Operator: 'm not sure what to do with Ghost. On the one hand, it is very intense when he speaks, and it always seems worried about something; but on the other it always seems very quiet when you see him around. Do you think trying to hold everything inside it, or just take it all with philosophy? Ghost: Niobe is not satisfied for the request from rivoltaci Used for access to the Mainframe Zion. Please keep this in mind when you receive your orders from her. I am going to go to the meeting, and also you're coming with me. If you seem to be getting too aggressive towards the machines, we will create some sort of distraction to give way to cool down, all clear? Also ... I understand that Agent Pace will be present. I want you to check her reactions during the Meeting. I... I need to understand what you think of this new Agent. Operator: He ... he accidentally ordered us to speak with Agent Pace? Personally? Whoa. Ghost: We have to use your head in there. The last thing we need is some sort of "diplomatic incident". Tyndall: Captain Niobe wants to talk to you before the meeting takes place, * name * redpill. You should have received its exact location now. Operator: I have heard people say that Niobe is different from when Anome trapped her in that construct, a bit 'less decisive, or something like that. I hope she has not lost confidence in herself, because we need you now. Zion Ballista: The Captain is waiting for you. Zion Destroyer: Because the machines create problems? Of course, Anome was bad, but hell, he used their cheat codes. I don't think that we have offered supervision in the process of creating these codes. Niobe: I'm glad you're here. Listen, let the debate to me. If they think they can come and claim requests, they will learn a thing or two today. I want you to keep an eye on Ghost. A had a further meeting with the Agent Pace after the official one. It's not that I believe him, it's just ... could not understand what you are throwing. Operator: Check Ghost? Check Niobe? But so we won't have time to check Peace. 'Niobe:' No, do not worry about me; I'm fine. I recommend you keep your feet on the ground once inside. Zion Ballista: From what you deserve, * name * redpill! They cannot force us! Tyndall: The participants of the meeting are prepared by redpill * name *. Proceed to the meeting point. Machines have sent the Grey Agents and Peace. Operator: My monitor detects Gray, Niobe, Ghost, and someone else, I think operating the machines ... Pace. She seems to be a very nice person. Niobe: And 'wrong; we have a deal. Now you want more from us? All right. What do you think of us in return for more access? I refer to access keys, Bluepill database , police files, scan monitoring ... trade is fair trade? For example: We could use information about Pendhurst-Amaranth when Anome was trying to take over the city. Agent Gray: We ... we do not believe that that kind of access is in the best interest for the safety of the system. Anyway, I ... inform about. Agent Pace: Hello, rossapillola. I was hoping to see you here. Of course, we will consider the request of Niobe very carefully. This is a very important issue. We are very pleased to be here to discuss these initiatives with Captain Niobe. Now, you should not distract from redpill * name *; I have to work! I'm trying to focus intently on my work, just as they are doing Ghost, and our Agent Gray. Operator: I guess it's better if you stop, uh, "distract". Agent Pace: I am sure that the Agent Gray will return as soon as possible with a reply. Ghost: Niobe is doing well. I do not think the machines were expecting this counter-claim. Now find out how hard they are interested in having access to the mainframe of Zion. Operator: I do not understand what you're worrying about, Niobe, Ghost seems okay. Niobe: Thank you for your given trust. If Gray pulls too long, I'll ask him to drag the Architect here, so I will not have to deal with his inefficient minions. Agent Gray: The counter offer of Captain Niobe is how to say ... Irregular. Ghost: Agent Pace said that? Hm I think I have attention problems. You may have a weak spot in his armor. Machine Karate Grandmaster: Zionites you arrive there own. Grant access to the records of the machines? Yes, of course. And the next thing we will ask you to read a fairy tale to the terrorists before they go to sleep. Tyndall: You have been asked to participate in a debriefing session with Niobe and Ghost. I have just sent the co-ordinates of the meeting location. Operator: I think the meeting went well, don't you think? I mean, we talked to Pace, and Niobe did not hit Gray with a Kung-fu move . We can say that it went great. Zion Destroyer: I do not know how to face Niobe to stay close to these agents. What would Morpheus say? Zion Destroyer: I've heard that Gray has a nervous tick. You noticed? Ghost: I find it hard to believe that the Machines have come to ask for access to the mainframe of Zion only because of the Anome situation; you may not have predicted that we would not accept? What are their true motivations? We need to find answers to these questions. Niobe: Thank you for your assistance in the meeting * redpill name *. I think we are more united than they have the equipment. Gray knows better than me that there never will grant access to the information that I requested, but now I know that he will come up with a better excuse to rummage in our mainframe. Now we have passed them the ball. Niobe: All right. Thank you for keeping Ghost under control. Still seems to have his head firmly on his shoulders - in the end, much more than they've had since the end of the war. It 's good to know I can count on him. Ghost: Niobe has more control of herself than she ever had before. I begin to think that the ordeal happened in the construct of On behalf finally helped her. Tyndall: We have every right to be proud of our leadership * name * redpill .. They faced the cars head-on today, and without flinching an inch. We must be firm if you want to keep the peace. If we had begun to acquiesce to the demands of the machines, in the short time they would begin to manage Matrix with an iron fist as it once was, and everything for which Neo fought, would be lost. Zion must not allow this to happen. *Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse webmaster khaleim, contenuti Nevelatte e Microprocessore - per segnalazioni tecniche l'indirizzo e-mail adam@whatisthematrix.it Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.2) Category:Episode 6.2 Missions